pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Complex
Electric Complex is the tenth cave explored in Pikmin: The War of the Pikmin Planet. It is located at Treetop Heights, and the level's theme is a house's scaffolding, with many electrical hazards. Sublevel 1 Enemies * Iridescent Flint Beetle x4 * Iridescent Glint Beetle There are no harmful enemies in Sublevel 1, but there is still a challenge. All around the small area, Iridescent Flint Beetles can come out. However, you have to find the Iridescent Glint Beetle hidden around here, as it holds a key. One you get it from it, you can go down to Sublevel 2. Sublevel 2 Enemies * Yellow Bulborb x2 * Dwarf Yellow Bulborb x8 * Anode Beetle (Infinitly spawn) Two pipes embedded in the walls of this sublevel continuously drop Anode Beetles into the area. A very high-tech gate blocks the way to the hole, and there is a generator-like thing in the middle of the sublevel. To get the gate to open, two Anode Beetles must be standing on opposite sides of the generator, and, once the two "communicate" with each other, the generator turns on and opens the gate. This may seem impossible, but in this game Anode Beetles follow Yellow Pikmin! Sublevel 3 Enemies * Anode Dweevil x7 * Goolarva A large maze filled with electric nodes and Anode Dweevils awaits you here. It is possible to fall into the abyss below, like the metallic sublevels in Pikmin 2. Even worse is the fact that a Goolarva slowly moves about the maze, so if you didn't bring any Blue Pikmin, just avoid it (or, you can lure it into nodes and give it a shock!). The hole is at the maze's center. Sublevel 4 Enemies * Static Flint Beetle x4 * Iridescent Glint Beetle This sublevel is almost an exact copy of Sublevel 1, but the Iridescent Flint Beetles have been replaced by Static Flint Beetles, electrically charged Flint Beetles that zap all non-Yellow Pikmin. Again you have to find the Glint Beetle hiding somewhere, but Static and Glint Beetles look identical, except Static Flint Beetles have electric sparks around them instead of sparkles. Sublevel 5 Enemies * Yellow Bulborb x3 * Bulborb Larva x10 * Anode Dweevil x6 * Static Flint Beetle A brutal arena with many types of enemies awaits you on this floor. Once you defeat the Yellow Bulborbs, 10 Bulborb Larvae come out of a pipe in the wall. These little pests can devour your Pikmin at a fast rate, but they are weak to Captains. After you defeat them, the hole appears. Sublevel 6 At last, a rest sublevel! There are no enemies, and there are 2 Queen Candypop Buds to restore your Pikmin if you've lost any. You're going to need them for the battle on the Final Sublevel. Sublevel 7 (Final Floor) Enemies * Empress Bulblax * Bulborb Larva (10 at start, then infinitly spawn until the boss is defeated.) You land at the end of a curvy path. Don't go too far; 10 Bulborb Larva come down. Once the little buggers are done for, go up the path. At the end is an arena with a large...thing in the middle of it. It appears to be snoring. Go around to the front of it, and you'll realise it as an Empress Bulblax. Once you wake it up, it will start spewing Bulborb Larva from its rear. If it is attacked enough, it will shake the Pikmin off and roll from side to side, crushing any Pikmin and Larva in its path. Repeat this until it dies. Once it does, it will leave another computer chip behind, which lets you go to Titan Iceberg. Category:Pikmin 3: the War of the Pikmin Planet